The Newcomers
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A nice little one-shot on how I think Reshiram and Zekrom became known across the  Pokemon  world. For your enjoyment only. Rated T for very, very, very minimium cursing and some stuff like that.


** MY OLD WAYS OF TYPING HAVE RETURNED! OH NOEZ! Haha! Sorry, I had to since it has been a while since I wrote in this format. Before reading, know these things right now: 1. I am deeply convinced that Reshiram is female and Zekrom is male; try as you must, I will still keep to this opinion; and before you guys say "Uhh, Reshiram has crotch-fuzz, it must be female", THAT DOES NOT PROVE A DAMN THING! Nuff said (about that anyway). 2. Writer's block is a bitch, isn't it? Especially since you are normally one to have GREAT ideas (I don't mean just me, I mean any one who has had Writer's block before and does now). 3. I like trains... (Inside joke, none of you will get the reference I assume). So are ready to read? No? TOO BAD! (jk)**

The Newcomers

by Shadow Master Kizone

based on the release of PKMN Black and White (and a tribute to said games)

It was day for a meeting in the Hall of Origin. Arceus stood tall on one end of the massive gold hall with her fellow Legendaries from separate regions besides Sinnoh. Most were having a conversation amongst each other about what the meeting was about. Others were standing patiently until a certain slow moving Pokemon finally arrived.

Large steps were heard from the end across from where Arceus stood, the entrance, and what other Pokemon to be last than none other than Regigigas. The large golem slowly treaded to his spot in the hall whilst making an effort to apologize to Alpha Pokemon for his late arrival.

"Regigigas, I can understand that you have the ability known as Slow Start and that it hinders your speed, but you cannot blame it on just that," Arceus said to the golem. The Regi only grumbled as others laughed at him. "Now if everyone is here, this meeting is now called to order," Arceus said, keeping a stern voice.

Cresselia asked in a calm voice, "Lady Arceus, tell us. Why we are here to another meeting after the last one only ended recently?"

"Well... After our last meeting," Arceus started her explanation, "I was met by two new Pokemon whom I have never met before. I know all Pokemon so I should have easily recognized them, but I did not."

Before anyone could ask "Who did you meet?", flapping noises were heard from the entrance. Two Pokemon landed at the door way, one colored white, the other colored black.

The white Pokemon stood at 10'06"; it had a mammal-like face complete with a snout; a long, flowing, white mane was on the top of its head; long white fur covered its entire body, especially in the area between its legs and the area on its chest; along its neck were two bands separate from each other; large wings with claws were also present; its massive feet concealed 3 claws in the front and a single, angled claw in the back; its tail resembled what could be a furnice. The massive Pokemon hid its face from the other Legendaries, showing that the Pokemon was shy.

The black Pokemon stood at 9'06", a foot shorter than the white Pokemon; it had a more dragon-like appearance; a horn on its head had a light blue coloration to it; it had what seemed to be armor platings on its two shoulders; the wings also has armor plating as well as a fanned, splayed, and webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge; it had webbed "baseball-mitt-like" arms with three-clawed hands under them; the dragon had large 3 clawed feet; and a generator-like tail. Unlike its partner, it showed no sign of fear.

"Welcome. We were just talking about you two," Arceus said, giving a welcoming smile to the newcomers. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The white Pokemon nodded as it stepped forward. "I am Reshiram," it started in a soft feminine voice, implying it to be female, "the Vast White Pokemon."

The black Pokemon stepped forward to introduce itself. "I am Zekrom," it started in a strong masculine voice, implying it to be a male, "the Deep Black Pokemon."

"We are Legendary Pokemon from a region called Unova," Reshiram continued.

"Unova, huh? Sounds like a nice place," Lugia stated in a gentlemanly voice.

A burst of laughing was heard from the Rainbow Pokemon Ho-oh who apparently took notice of Reshiram's tuft. "Look at that hair between her legs!" Ho-oh shouted, continuing to laugh.

Reshiram began to blush red, tears coming from her eyes, as others began to giggle as well. A large bolt of lightning landed near where Ho-oh stood (or rolled laughing), causing her and those ready to laugh to be silent. The bolt of lightning came from Zekrom who was seeming protective toward the white dragon.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Ho-oh squawked angrily at the black dragon for nearly eletricuting her.

Lugia grabbed Ho-oh before she could let out her rage on Zekrom. He then said to her, "You should not be the one to laugh, big ass."

Ho-oh then blushed, embarrassed at the fact that her buttocks was a bit big. She, now silent in sadness, walked back to her spot. If this were an anime cartoon, there would a storm cloud hanging over her head.

Arceus nodded to Lugia for calming Ho-oh in a very unnecessary way. She then glared at the other Legendaries (more specifically, to the ones who were ready to laugh), almost wanting to Hyper Beam them to submission.

"Forgive them for their rudeness; some of them can be a bit immature," Arceus said to Reshiram who was wiping the tears off oh her face.

"Its okay. I'm fine now," Reshiram said sheepishly.

Suicune walked toward the dragons and asked them in a polite voice, "Are there any other Legendary Pokemon from where you reside?"

"There are, but none of them had any real interest to coming here," Zekrom replied.

"Can you blame them?" Darkrai spoke suddenly. "These meetings are always so boring."

A sphere of aura flew directly at the Pitch Black Pokemon, knocking him to the floor (and making Cresselia laugh at his pain). The Aura Sphere came from none other than Arceus, who found that comment from Darkrai a bit offensive being the meetings are usually held in her domain.

"I knew that smart mouth of yours would get you in trouble one of these days Darkrai," Cresselia giggled.

Darkrai gave a dazed glare at the Lunar Pokemon.

"Tell me, are you two of a trio like most of us are?" Rayquaza asked.

"We are. However, our third member is a bit..." Reshiram stopped in her sentence.

"...weird," Zekrom finished for the White Pokemon.

"How so?" Giratina asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Kyurem is a bit... dead, so to speak," Reshiram tried explaining, only to have shocked expressions from all but a few Legendaries. "I don't mean dead as deceased; I mean dead as in moving, breathing, and roaring just without a concious."

"A Pokemon without a concious?" Arceus asked, now tilting HER head to the side. "Most unheard of."

"Let us explain," Zekrom said. "Kyurem used to be us as a whole. However, two humans that were called heroes at that time bickered over truths and ideals, causing a separation of Kyurem's concious into two separate beings, me and Reshiram."

"Due to us, his concious, being separated from his body, the shell in which we were once in became a lifeless moving mechanism who could only freeze its territory at random times and often eat people," Reshiram further explained. "And by lifeless, I mean he doesn't even look like he has a soul left in him."

"Quite an interesting story, but tell me. If you were separated because of some bickering over truths and ideals, which of you belongs in either category?" Arceus asked.

"Hehe. That's easy. I'm in to Truths," Reshiram giggled.

"And I'm in to Ideals," Zekrom said.

A gong sound rang from behind Arceus, signalling her that the meeting needed to proceed. Reshiram and Zekrom took to their spots offered by the Alpha Pokemon so the meeting could continue and stray away from the topic of the dragon duo.

As the meeting went without a hitch, Reshiram and Zekrom learned the names of the other Legendary Pokemon. Once the meeting ended, the female Legendaries (excluding Arceus) asked Reshiram to hangout for a bit. Same goes for Zekrom with the male Legendaries. By the end of the day, everyone was well aquainted with one another. Reshiram promised to bring every Legendary from Unova to the next meeting before she and Zekrom flew, happy to have met new friends, even if they (like their hero partners) bickered a lot.


End file.
